User talk:Professore Saberhagen
Welcome Hi, welcome to Monster High Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the C.A. Cupid page. Please read about our editing standards by visiting the Monster High Wiki editing guidelines page. You can also check in and hang out with other Monster High Wiki users at the Wiki Community HQ! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Strawberry Cupcake Kitten (Talk) 16:18, January 27, 2012 Reply Thank you for your kind words. :) Parrotbeak 21:19, May 23, 2012 (UTC) C.A. Cupid Don't worry, I don't think you caused any more problems that were already there. I wouldn't really even call that a fight, to be honest, just some kid throwing a hissy fit. Thanks either way for the defense, you were right after all. [[User:Vaporeon82996|'Cupcake says:']][[User talk:Vaporeon82996 |''' Stay Fabulous!]] 22:51, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Do you mean my avatars? No, I didn't draw them, just like 'em. I change avatars quite often as you may have guessed. [[User:Vaporeon82996|'''Cupcake says:]][[User talk:Vaporeon82996 |''' Stay Fabulous!]] 00:16, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for reporting her, she's recieved her one and only warning. [[User:Vaporeon82996|'''Cupcake says:]][[User talk:Vaporeon82996 |''' Stay Fabulous!]] 19:17, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Jem wiki I'd love to help you out with the Jem wiki, but as you may have noticed, I'm not too active here at the moment. This is because I'm busy finishing the schoolyear, which will take until the end of June. I do not think I can help you before then. I will afterwards, but I hope you won't mind the wait. Parrotbeak 06:48, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Well that was an...interesting...read. Again, thanks for the report! [[User:Vaporeon82996|'''Cupcake says:]][[User talk:Vaporeon82996 |''' Stay Fabulous!]] 21:46, June 4, 2012 (UTC) I blocked them for a month, so don't expect any activity from them for a while. [[User:Vaporeon82996|'''Cupcake says:]][[User talk:Vaporeon82996 |''' Stay Fabulous!]] 03:02, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Templates :Templates are made by creating a page called Template:name. So like, if you want the template to be called "hamburger", you create the page "Template:Hamburger". :A template is pretty much a page where you ditch coding that you're going to be needing a lot, so that by referring to the template page, you can get the coding without having to type it all out again. There isn't much I can tell you about programming, as that's something unique to each template and depends on what you want the template to do. What is important is to always place the actual coding inbetween and the rest inbetween . Some of this wiki's simpler templates are "Space" and "Warning", so you might want to take a look at their coding to get the idea. :Oh, and templates can use other templates. You'll see in "Warning" that the template "Pagename" is used. Parrotbeak 16:45, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Thank You Thanks again for the report, sorry I haven't been active much lately. I'm on vacation out of state for a while, but I'll still drop in when I can. As for the glue problems, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to warn about them, but how would we go about doing that? [[User:Vaporeon82996|'''Cupcake says:]][[User talk:Vaporeon82996 |''' Stay Fabulous!]] 17:55, June 8, 2012 (UTC) thanks cat man! hi i just wanted too thank you for making the mh talk page me and my frends are telling joks and having fun thank you cat man! from cute kitten 19:56, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Note from littlest pet shop fan ! Hey just saying that if we could also chat on our profile pages just saying cause I don't want to cAuse any trouble ! -- 16:34, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Stuff Yeah, talking about all the faults with the glue problems included would probably be the best course of action on the dolls page. Also, you don't have to be so apologetic about reporting things, you're just being helpful and I don't mind getting messages :P. [[User:Vaporeon82996|'''Cupcake says:]][[User talk:Vaporeon82996 |''' Stay Fabulous!]] 22:26, June 11, 2012 (UTC) You're no bother, trust me :D. As for the signature, it's a custom. There's a tutorial I used that I could find again if I searched hard enough, I could give you a link if you like. [[User:Vaporeon82996|'''Cupcake says:]][[User talk:Vaporeon82996 |''' Stay Fabulous!]] 23:16, June 11, 2012 (UTC) :( What have I done ? I beg you to tell me :( Visual mode And I kept the change to "sinks" - I just removed all the extra coding you accidentally put in by editing in Visual mode. Check the page history and you'll see what I mean. When you edit in Visual mode, wikia adds in all kinds of extra coding that is utterly useless and makes editing in Source mode a nightmare. If you edit in Source mode, this doesn't happen and the page stays clean all around. Parrotbeak 17:01, June 14, 2012 (UTC) The anons I'm aware of the history and most of the offenders, I just wish I knew just how many there are. If any, "lpsfan" and "sophie" are the ones we need to watch out for the most, they seem the most aggresive. "cute kitten" seems, for the most part, passive, or at least that's what I've gathered from her behavior on the C.A. Cupid page, I haven't seen her much since then. "Blue Skinny Jeans", I know, has apparently run into some drama involving her "identity" being stolen, but other than that she doesn't seem to be in the problem group. [[User:Vaporeon82996|'''Cupcake says:]][[User talk:Vaporeon82996 |''' Stay Fabulous!]] 23:35, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Hm, seems it was over me deleting the page, something I'm quite used to, but I must say a death threat is a first :P. [[User:Vaporeon82996|'''Cupcake says:]][[User talk:Vaporeon82996 |''' Stay Fabulous!]] 01:37, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Hi.It's me. The identidy thing has happened to my friend, Cosmocat.Someone tried to hack their account and they had to change their username to Bitinamcflytrap.But I am not dealing with that since my "incedent". So I'm on the okay list right? 06:15, June 27, 2012 BlueSkinnyJeans Custom Sig At least she'll be easier to track if she causes any problems. If you're still interested, I found the tutorial for a custom signature, it's on this user's page ( http://mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/User%3AGunBlazer ), just look for where it says 'How to make a custom signature (the classic way). He also has the color chart on his page as well. Best of luck! [[User:Vaporeon82996|'''Cupcake says:]][[User talk:Vaporeon82996 |''' Stay Fabulous!]] 21:31, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Thank you! This will help identify me with more than my IP address.You see,many people know by my sign-off, so this is helpful.[[User:68.191.143.151|'''Blue Skinny Jeans says:]][[User talk:68.191.143.151|'Be cute!']] Not to be a jerk, but But the reason I don't jump on making pages for the new toylines is because I don't trust Amazon's product lists when it comes to names. Specifically, Amazon says the line is going to be called "It's Alive", but there is no trademark for that. What there is a trademark for, however, is "Ghoul's Alive!". I think "It's Alive" may be a prototype/working name and that "Ghoul's Alive!" is actually going to be the line's name. Parrotbeak 06:11, June 23, 2012 (UTC) :You are correct. I'll add a note pointing out the name doubt and that should be enough. Parrotbeak 13:38, June 23, 2012 (UTC) ::It's not the plentitude of dolls being released right now that has me intimidated - it's the fact that many of them can't be readily tied to a line. Like, what will that Draculaura that comes with the new Roadster release belong to? And what about Scooter Ghoulia? Most of this we'll have to just wait and see, and it eats me up I can't set things up in preparation of the content flood. Parrotbeak 14:05, June 23, 2012 (UTC) :::Do not mention the C.A. re-release without warning. I so badly don't know what to do with her - she's released with a mixture of other sub-core lines ánd her diary is unique in the timeframe it describes. Aargh! Parrotbeak 15:06, June 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::Even if the C.A. dolls are exaclty the same, the fact one comes with completely different paperwork does qualify them as separate. But I'm leaving it open right now. Perhaps, indeed, we can lump all the non-specifics together at one point... Or I make a collective page to talk about 'basic' dolls as a whole, with links to the specific pages. Then C.A. has a place she can be talked about. ::::As for images, it will be good if we have something more 'descriptive' than a mere description, but do understand the wiki's currently not ready to feature many of the images found in past days. It's clear Mattel doesn't want them out yet, and we should respect that. Parrotbeak 15:40, June 23, 2012 (UTC) hi who is creater of this site Saw your message to SCK I think a cross-toyline reuse page would be a lovely idea, though you'll need to pinpoint exactly which toys outside of MH reuse certain parts (so no "2007-ish vagueness). Otherwise, I think we could add info about reusage within the MH toyline and trademark reusage (Clawdeen may have her own trademark, but I find it hard to believe the name was not inspired by Clawdeen from She-Ra: Princess of Power) Parrotbeak 07:15, June 24, 2012 (UTC) :I'm afraid you'll have to come up with proof for the Clawdeen-Rapture thing. The dresses have more differences than not and just because Garrett is a Jem fan doesn't mean he designed Clawdeen's dress. :And as for the knock/ripoffs, I am okay with (a separate page?) including those really obvious ones circulating around, but lets leave Bratz alone for now. When MH just was released, there were a lot of claims it was a ripoff of MonstroCity. MGA deserves the chance to show more than one layer of their new line. Parrotbeak 16:27, June 25, 2012 (UTC) :On the Rapture-Clawdeen dress: I've checked '80s fashion and compared. The only thing that hints at those two dresses having anything to do with each other is the spiky collar... and that's really not much. The skirt is different, the decoration is different, the sleeves are different, the accessories are different, the belt is different, etc. It's very easy to see comparisons between things if you want to see them, but that doesn't mean it's anything more than coincidence since there's only so many design possibilities out there. Parrotbeak 14:29, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Hi Do you think I'd be easier to keep track of if I started using my custom signature more? Is it mandatory? May you please reply? 22:11, June 28, 2012 (UTC)[[User:68.191.143.151|'Blue Skinny Jeans says:']][[User talk:68.191.143.151|'Be cute!']] Venus and Robecca image It's on most MH sites. MHdolls has a thread about it too - it's from Ghouls Rule. Parrotbeak 11:25, June 29, 2012 (UTC) :Just wait until you see Spectra! But yeah, I'm certain they've been giving the models some updates. Everyone looks just a tad different. Parrotbeak 11:44, June 29, 2012 (UTC) ::The fact you know of Abbey makes me think you've found the images. Yeas, it seems Abbey will get a GR doll. Parrotbeak 13:53, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Ethnicity Of course you are welcome to give your opinion to. Though... I have to say your answers confuse me a little. Much of what you say signifies you understand the racial issue, but you also say things that just ignoring race would solve racism. So, what is your stance on the matter? And do I understand correctly you'd wish me to spend more time talking about racism specifically towards Hispanic/Latin American people? * The hair documentary is about how blacks have been told and internalized that their natural hair is bad and politically loaded and the way companies make money of that insecurity by offering options to take away the blackness of the hair. * You know the fun part of "The Princess and the Frog"? Tiana spends most of the movie as a frog rather than a human. In fact, the POC most featured in the movie as unmistakeable POC is the villain. And as much as I love Charlotte's friendship with Tiana from a feminist perspective - they are the first female friends in a Disney movie - from a racial perspective, Charlotte is the cliché of the white best friend, because heaven forbids that a movie would not have positively and prominently portrayed white people in it. * No defense. They could have looked for new actors easily. "Oh, we only have bothered to hire white people so now we háve to cast white people" is not a defense. * If one gets called racist, perhaps one should sit down and listen rather than jump up to shout that one is not racist while not really understanding why one is called that in the first place. * The difference between white heritage costumes and POC heritage costumes is that POCs never attempted or came close to destroying white cultures and that many POCs live in cultures that systematically treat their heritage as white people's novelty. You won't ever see a POC chirping over how cutely random-white-culture they are, but you will find white people doing that to non-white cultures. There's a history and power imbalance that makes the comparison impossible. * I'm fairly certain that 10th century Scotland had no bear curses, that corsets were not historically used the way as they are portrayed in the film and didn't exist at the time too, that the dresses are designed after 19th century ideas of medieval dresses, that the architecture of the film is historically inaccurate, etc. Saying POC inclusion would be inaccurate is being selective about accuracy. Also, you might want to google "moors in 10th century scotland". Parrotbeak 22:23, July 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Late reply is late. Sorry for that. * True about Tiana, but that still doesn't excuse the movie's way of avoiding black protagonists. There are people who were majorly disappointed by that. * The USA isn't very respectful to other cultures in general, but there isn't really any damage they can do by misrepresenting (West) Europe and certainly no old wounds they can open. Sometimes, the same thing done to two different people with different backgrounds - known backgrounds - makes the 'crime' towards one much more problematic. And the fact of the matter is that most West European countries have done terrible things in the name of colonization, not the other way around, so mocking their cultures which were never under threat of elimination is just different from mocking cultures which were almost eliminated and still don't have the strength to fight ridicule. * I am not much of TV watcher and much that's on TV here comes from the USA. However, Nederland 1, 2, and 3 are our big societally engaged channels, and they do try and succeed in incorporating POCs in their programs and channel promotion. Commercials are a hit and miss - it seems to depend largely what atmosphere the commercial is going for. If it wants to promote something by making it "cool" or "empowering", it's usually white people in the commercial. Is it one of those ideal household cleaning products commercials, it's also largely filled with white people. But if the commercial tries to engage society, the number of POCs becomes a lot better. This can be something as simple as commercials for a supermarket. Talk shows predominantly feature white people, while Dutch soaps are ethnically inclusive, but not greatly so. Then again, soaps and the like are also engaged in trying to feature gay people, and there's still a bit of a fuzz in trying to mix POC and non-heterosexuality in one character, so that excludes parts of the cast from being POC. Kids' shows are largely Dutch-Belgian co-productions. Bassie & Adriaan, Samson & Gert, Kabouter Plop and the like are all white casts, but De Boomhut was hosted by Alida Neslo, a Dutch/Surinamese actress and Sesame Street has several POC cast members too. I'd say kid's TV produced in the Netherlands/Belgian is 1/5th POC. ...And then there's our Sinterklaas celebration, for which also series are produced. I refrain from commenting on the Zwarte Pieten tradition, because I need to figure my stance on them out yet. * But anyway, I think there's not much of a difference between UK POC inclusion and Netherlands POC inclusion. It's both underdeveloped considering the population setup. Parrotbeak 17:01, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Anon Do you have any idea who that anon is that's targeting you? Parrotbeak 18:46, July 10, 2012 (UTC) :Hah, yeah, they asked me to ban you for that. And SCK. As if we can't see page histories and tell anon themself put it there. So, whoever it is, it's a young 'un. Doesn't exactly narrow it down though. SCk knows about them now and I hope they'll be banned swiftly. Parrotbeak 18:51, July 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Only the one I left requesting to ban them. Parrotbeak 19:58, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Why are you getting me in troble?! huh?! That anon That anon that was targeting you (for whatever reason) is blocked. Do you have any idea why they were so angry with you specifically? [[User:Vaporeon82996|'Cupcake says:']][[User talk:Vaporeon82996 |''' Stay Fabulous!]] 20:10, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Chat mod request Being a chat mod doesn't let you delete comments, it only allows you to moderate the wiki chatroom. But if want, I can try to clean up said comments. [[User:Vaporeon82996|'''Cupcake says:]][[User talk:Vaporeon82996 |''' Stay Fabulous!]] 14:19, July 11, 2012 (UTC) She must have done something that provoked a global ban on another wiki. I certainly didn't do anything. [[User:Vaporeon82996|'''Cupcake says:]]''' Stay Fabulous!''' 16:54, July 11, 2012 (UTC) You betcha it was intentional http://mhinsider.tumblr.com/post/27219030714/slightly-better-picture Parrotbeak 22:43, July 14, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, I've noticed he's standing next to Abbey alright. But ever since Abbey's diary entry, I've had no doubts it'd happen, though I understood there might be a period of waiting. Ghouls Rule it is, hopefully. Parrotbeak 07:05, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Vandalism Two, to be exact. And I gave them a note on why I did that and advice on how to avoid it in the future. Then they got angry. They also reported me to SCK for cussing, though I'm curious when I would have been cussing. Parrotbeak 13:47, July 15, 2012 (UTC)